Record My Life With Every Beat of the Track
by FailedAuthor
Summary: Ipod Shuffle challenge with the pairing Evra/Darren aswell as Darren/Evra. WARNING! This is SLASH. SO it os BOYxBOY. Rated T just to be safe.


**Instructions-**

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**Write a drabble related to each song that plays.**

**You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble.**

**You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**Do 10 of these, then post them.**

**Pairing- Darren/Evra**

_The Only Exception-Paramore_

I sat there with the snake boys head in my lap, staring at the sun. I listened as he talked, running a hand through his shaggy dirty-blonde hair.

"I told myself I would never _love_ since I had never been _loved_. The only love I ever knew was a cruel love of money and torture. Until I found you." I locked eyes with him, and I already knew of the unspoken words between us. _I love you. _"You're the only exception, Darren….My one and only." He raised himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his scaly arms around me. I held him as we sat there together. I felt the scales of his skin, and the roughness of his hair. I pinched myself, too. Because this is too amazing to have been reality.

"You're my only exception, too, Evra. I finally found something to believe in."

_Jar of Hearts-Christinna Perri_

"Goodbye," My voice was strong and cold. He treated me wrong; he was foolish for thinking I would stay. He used me, time and time again. He told me hollow words and lies, and I believed him. God, I can't believe I was so stupid! I hear footsteps, and I quickly duck behind the nearest tent. _He _runs by, feigning panic and worry. Although I can see through it. He's _furious_. He can't believe I even said that I was gonna leave. "Where's Evra?" He tries to sound sad, but the strain and wrath shines through. Truska, whom the question was directed at, narrowed her eyes.

"Away! Away you go! You trash! Filthy! Just go!" I stepped from behind the tent as he ran away, like a chicken.

"And never come back!"

_Last Words-Thousand Foot Krutch_

Tears smeared the ink as I wrote. I know I had to make it quick, but I wanted him to know. I wanted him to know that I love him, and that I'm sorry. I want him to know that if I had the chance, I would never leave, and that if I had to, I would take him with me. I want him to know, that Evra Von, I fucking love you. And nothing is ever gonna change that. I'll be miles away and living a different life, but I'll always fucking _love you. _ So never leave this world, because I'm gonna be coming back for you. No matter what. Count on me coming back. You can grow, and change, and find someone else, but just know this. Life is more than the games you're playing. It's worth living. If you ever leave this earth, I would bring you back just to kill you three times over once again.

_The Taste of Ink-The Used_

I glance at the clock. 4 o'clock in the fucking morning. And I can't sleep. I throw the clock at Evra. He jumps up with a yelp, and falls out of his bed. "What the hell man?" he stays on the floor, glaring at me.

"Can you get your snake to shut _up_? I can't _sleep!_"

He just chuckles and slides over to where his snake sits coiled. He picks her up and slings her over his shoulders. "Why Darren! Are you accusing my snake of keeping you up?" He steps closer and closer and I just sit there. He steps closer, until he's inches away from my face. I can feel his breath on my lips, and I savor the moment. And then he presses his lips to mine.

_Those Voices-AVPM_

I can hear them. _La, la, la, la, la. _They don't stop. They ring out. We both hear them. They tell our story, as it unfolds and grows. As we grow and change. As we intertwine and find each other. We were once separated, for a long time. But our paths meet, after long searches, and I found him. He found me. We didn't notice at first, that it was each other. But when we exchanged names, it all fell into place. Like a puzzle, finally making sense. I would never hurt him, or he me. And those voices still reach out, grasping hold of the vibrant story we have to tell and preaching it. Singing it, reaching out for a listener.

_Lions!-Lights_

"Be confident, I'm sure you'll do great." Death is only a charade. Well, at least in my world. And I pretend the same for him. I never want to leave him. Giants give me faith, and lions make us brave. They give us the courage to go on, regardless of the situation. Many times, have I consulted with Mr. Crepsley about turning Evra. Only because I never want to leave him, and he doesn't want to leave me. He's actually mentioned it to me. But I'm not as confident as him. Sometimes I need more than just lions and giants. I need hope. And hope is what's missing. Until he comes back. And fills in the missing gap. He makes me feel safe. I already feel unafraid, but he makes me safe as well.

_Up On The Roof-The Drifters_

"Come on! It's just a little ways further!"

"Evra! We're on the roof!"

"Yep! I figured you might as well be able to enjoy this while you're still only a half-vampire. Come on!"

I lay back on my elbows, dragging Darren to sit in my lap. He held onto me, and peered over the slanted edge. "Evra! We could slide right off!"

"No way! My scales are like suction cups! As long as you hang on to me you'll be fine!" I smirked. It was our own little sanctuary, in the middle of town.

_May Angels Lead You In-Jimmy Eat World_

I kneeled down. "This is the last visit, Darren. The cirque's moving soon." I lowered my head, holding it in my hands. "And to think….it's me mourning over the l-loss of you…..when here w-we always thought….it would be the-the other way ar-around….." I wiped at the tears flowing down my face. "May angles lead you in, Darren. And thank you. You gave me so much. You gave me luck, you made me proud. You gave me love." The sleepless follow the sleepless and busy roads, leading them to life as spirits. Or as your vampires call it, Paradise. Goodbye, Darren Shan. Forever. May angles carry you in on their shoulders, hailing your arrival, and then drop you on your butt by the gate. Say hello to our friend Sam for me, will ya? Oh, and tell him 'bout us. I don't want him getting any ideas.

_Are We The Waiting?-Green Day_

The stars are beautiful. They almost make me forget about the city around me. They almost make me forget that I'm waiting. I look over at Evra. We're waiting for society to change, to accept us. To accept Evra with scales, and to accept gay couples. Fairytales no longer exists, and it's a heads or tails situation. It could go either way. Rage and love are fighting, and the Jesus of Suburbia can't help us here. He's a lie. Made up to give us hope when we're down, but only a lie. Are we the waiting? I can't answer that. Because what we're waiting for may just be impossible.

_Cupid's Chokehold-Gym Class Heros_

_I finally got it right. _ It's not someone who's with me for revenge, or to hurt. It's not someone who's with me to stare. It's someone to hang out with, to have fun with, to cuddle and snuggle with; it's someone to love, who loves me back. And it really is too good to be true. Mom, it's finally the one. And dad, I know you heard about these guys that don't last long, but I promise, this ones the real thing. Darren is the one for me. The only one I got.

**A/N: Feel free to tell me how much it sucked =.= Flames are welcome, but reviews are love. :)**

**A/N2: I feel like this couple doesn't get much love. Maybe it's just the whole snakeboy/vampire thing? I don't know. But it's such a cute couple :3 I lurve Darren and Evra slash xD but not just in that order, me lurves Evra and Darren slash, too. Haaaa **


End file.
